


All roads (lead to Rome)

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [261]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Death, Gen, Poetry, Time Travel, Violence, trying to change the past to save the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time she tries, it all ends in fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All roads (lead to Rome)

**Author's Note:**

> Title: All roads (lead to Rome)  
> Prompt: any. any. All roads lead to Rome. (aka. No matter how you twist canon, some things are meant to happen)  
> Written: July 1, 2015  
> Note: I composed this by singing into my phone while driving through a thunderstorm. *shrugs*

The first time she tries, it all ends in fire;  
the second, in tears.  
She keeps moving the pieces 'round  
searching, searching  
but however she tries, it always ends. 

The fifteenth time is the worst:  
there is an ocean of blood lapping at the door.  
She doesn't know what she did wrong then  
and tries her best not to do it again.  
But still she goes back and back and back,  
sometimes further, sometimes not.  
There are so many twists and so many turns -  
how to choose, how to choose,  
every choice is wrong. 

She's never believed in _meant to be_  
but maybe it is so: no matter what she does,  
apparently there is a way things have to go.  
And it aches and it burns and it hurts and how she yearns  
but there's nothing for it.  
She closes her eyes and says the words  
and around her everything turns.

Back and back and back again;  
surely one more try can't hurt.  
But that's what she's said a hundred times  
and maybe she just can't take much more.  
There has to be a right answer but she hasn't found it yet.  
And she's seen a thousand ways it can go wrong  
and perhaps she’ll never find the right.  
And maybe, maybe she doesn't have any left to try.


End file.
